


The Legacy of Navi

by mayas_50



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayas_50/pseuds/mayas_50
Summary: Avatar Korra is tragically killed at only 37 years old by Red Lotus sympathizers, leaving a legacy of strength and bravery behind. On that same day, a child is born, and is immediately forgotten by her parents as they flee. After the child is found, Earth King Wu decides to take her in and raise her as his own. He names her Navi and she becomes the princess of the Earth Kingdom. However, her growing earthbending prowess, secret firebending practice, and hunger for power serve as a threat to the King.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

People crowd the eerily silent streets as they wait for her statement.

At the podium, a dark-haired woman chokes back her tears and leans into the microphone. “Hello.”

Cameras flash and recording lights blink at her, each one catching her voice crack and documenting the tear rolling down her cheek.

She brushes it away with a gloved hand and she smooths down her black dress nervously. “As many of you know, my name is Asami Sato. And I am-” she catches herself, and takes a deep breath, “was… the wife of Avatar Korra. Just two days ago, Korra was attacked by a group of Red Lotus sympathizers.” Asami’s voice is slow and restrained. She tries to keep sadness from infecting her words, but her face tells the whole story. “While she fought bravely, she was struck through the heart by a metal bender named Pi Rosho and… was killed instantly.”

The crowd gasps softy and people’s hands flutter to their mouths in shock.

Asami swallows down a lump in her throat and continues to speak. “I would like to call the Chief of Police, Mako, to the podium, to say a few words.”

Soft clapping is heard from the crowd as Mako solemnly makes his way up to the podium. He clears his throat. “Korra was a hero, a warrior, a fighter, and, most importantly, a dear friend of mine. She helped me pursue my dream of becoming Chief of Police. She also kept everyone safe under her watch and made sure that no harm would come to anyone under her care. Unfortunately, during battle, she was killed. We have apprehended the assailant and his complicit wife and are making sure he won’t do harm to anyone else. Korra was a very strong woman who should have lived a long, healthy life, but she was stripped of that chance by Red Lotus sympathizers. Rest assured, I will have each and every one of you scumbags in custody soon enough!” He slams his fists down on the podium in anger.

Asami lays a soft hand on Mako’s tense shoulder and he loosens up. He takes a deep breath and nods. “Thank you. I’ll hand your attention back to Asami.”

He walks away, and Asami takes her place at the podium. “Thank you, Mako. Now, I know it’s scary, living in a world without an Avatar. But don’t worry. Our world will recover. Soon, there will be a new earthbending Avatar to protect us. In the meantime, we must remain strong. Mako, along with his entire police force, will make sure that crime does not rule the streets of Republic City. And, although we mourn this monumental loss, we look forward to the next Avatar. May they grow to be strong, powerful, and, most importantly, kind.”


	2. Izumi's Proposal

“Mi Nan, this braised turtle-duck is fantastic,” Navi says, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her personalized, elaborately-embroidered cloth napkin.

The chef, Mi Nan, bows to the girl. “Thank you very much, Navi. This is high praise for a lowly chef.”

Navi chuckles good-naturedly. “If you’re a lowly chef, then I’m the daughter of a peasant!”

The table of generals and world leaders laugh at Navi’s joke. She bows her head humbly as she giggles along, while still keeping her sharp eyes on everyone sitting there. She needs to make a good impression; her future and her father are counting on it.

“You have a very promising heir on your hands, Earth King Wu,” Fire Lord Izumi says, looking kindly upon Navi.

“Thank you, Fire Lord,” Wu says, flashing a toothy grin. “I’m glad I managed to scoop her up before anyone else did!”

Everyone at the table lets out a hearty laugh. Navi keeps herself from burying her head in her hands. Her father makes this joke every time they have company. Not only is she sick of it, but it reminds her that her own parents didn’t even want her.

Izumi places her hands on the table and stands up. “Now, to the order of business. The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom have been harboring resentment for each other for years, ever since we first attempted to capture Ba Sing Se under General Iroh’s leadership during the hundred-year war. Now, I wish to bring an era of peace to our two nations. Your daughter, Navi, is of marrying age now, yes?”

Wu nods.

Somehow, Navi manages to keep her hands still, despite the anxiety coursing through her body. Her stomach is aflutter with nerves as she knows what Izumi is going to say next.

“I’d like to unite our two kingdoms-”

_No._

“-through marriage.”

Despite foreseeing this outcome, Navi’s eyes still widen with shock. “What?” She blurts out, immediately covering her mouth with her hands. Everyone at the table turns sharp eyes towards her. She feels her face heating up under the glares. “Sorry. I’m just shocked, is all.”

Izumi shoots a warning look towards Navi, then continues speaking. “My youngest son, Rujo, has agreed to these terms already, and is waiting to meet Navi. I will give you time to consider.” She looks at Navi with stern eyes. “I do hope you agree to these terms. Hopefully, under the bond of marriage, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation will finally find peace.” As she leaves, her generals and guards follow her out the door.

“Leave us be,” Wu tells his people.

Everyone else vacates the table, leaving Wu and Navi alone in the dining hall.

Wu gives his daughter a sympathetic look. “Now, I know you don’t-”

“No, I don’t,” Navi says, standing up indignantly. “I don’t want to be a part of your political games. I don’t want to be another chess piece on your board. This decision that you want to make… it isn’t without consequence. My entire future is on the line here.”

“Nav-”

“No, dad. You’ve always been a pushover when it came to politics, or when it came to… anything, really. Why can’t you just, I don’t know, make a treaty? Just tell her you don’t want any more animosity between your two nations. Wouldn’t that work?”

The Earth King sighs. “I don’t think that you can understand. This is a lot for a teenage girl to wrap her head around.”

Navi feels anger burning inside of her like a roaring fire. “I am not just a silly teenage girl!” She bangs her hands on the table, feeling the fire coursing through her veins. “I’ve been around politics my whole life, and I’ve picked up a thing or two. And I know that these stupid arranged marriages don’t always need to happen! There are treaties that can be put in place. Make verbal agreements. Tell Izumi that you don’t want to fight anymore, it can be that simple.” She lifts her hands up from the table, and sees that there are two scorch marks where her palms hit the wood. She quickly covers them back up.

“Navi, I completely understand,” Wu says. “I know how important it is to be able to choose your own destiny, and to be able to choose who you want to fall in love with and get married to. Trust me.” His eyes gloss over with a dreamy look for a second before he snaps back to reality. “But this needs to happen. And… I don’t care whether you want it or not. I’m not going to be a pushover with you.”

“AUGH!” Navi yells, bringing a rock up from the ground and smashes the part of the table she burned.

Wu holds his hands up in front of his face as splinters fly. “Woah, watch it!”

Navi storms out of the dining hall and all the way up to her room, where she slams the door so loud the sound echoes throughout the entire castle.

Wu buries his head in his hands and lets out a deep sigh.

Mi Nan, after hearing the commotion, walks into the dining hall. “Sir? Do you need anything?”

Wu shakes his head. “No, Mi Nan. You’re dismissed.”

The chef nods and leaves Wu sitting at the table, defeated.

“That girl is going to be the death of me,” he mutters quietly to himself.

Navi puts on a dark, hooded cloak, and sulks in her room, waiting until the clock strikes midnight. When it does, she drops out of her third-storey window, cushioning the fall with a bit of mediocre airbending. Still, she bruises her hip when she hits the ground.

“Ouch,” she whispers.

“At least you’re not a splatter on the ground,” says someone within the shadows of the castle. “That was a pretty high jump.”

Navi sighs and crosses her arms. “I’m good at airbending,” she says, her tone sharp and huffy.

The girl in the shadows giggles and steps forward. She’s wearing a cloak identical to Navi’s. “You suck. But that’s fine! You always have time to learn.” She skips over to Navi and throws her arm over the Avatar’s shoulders. “How was your dinner thing?”

Navi’s heart sinks as she remembers what Izumi proposed. “It sucked. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

The girl puts her hands on her hips, bringing back her cloak, revealing Water Tribe clothes underneath. “Come on, you know you can tell me anything. Just let it out.”

“Sanara…”

“Okay, okay, fine.” She grabs Navi’s hand. “Enough talking, let’s go!”

They fly through the streets of Ba Sing Se. Everyone in the Upper Ring is already asleep, and all the houses are completely dark. It’s eerily quiet, but Navi and Sanara enjoy it. The two girls giggle as they race each other to their destination. When they arrive at the empty arena, they’re both breathing heavily.

“I… I beat you,” Navi brags while trying to catch her breath.

Sanara laughs weakly. “Not a chance, princess.” She leans against the wall closest to her. “I totally got here first.”

Navi rolls her eyes at her friend. “Whatever.” She walks into the arena. “This is where I’ll beat you, anyways.”

Sanara bursts out laughing. “Fat. Chance.”

They take their places at their respective ends of the arena.

Navi raises her hands, letting the stone floor around her float up menacingly.

On the other side of the arena, Sanara uncaps the water containers hidden in her cloak and lets the water flow out.

She nods, and the two friends shoot their elements at each other.

Sanara slices the stones thrown at her in two with sharp, precise flicks of the wrist. The water around her blocks everything tossed her way by Navi, who stays hard on the offensive.

Every time Navi punches through the air, a rock flies past her with maximum force.

Her opponent manages to block every one of her attacks. Sanara sends a wave of water crashing towards Navi, who turns it all to steam.

“FOUL!” Sanara yells, letting her water splash to the ground around her.

Navi throws her hands up in indignation. “What?”

Her friend shrugs. “Only one type of bending allowed. Them’s the rules.”

“The rules that I came up with!”

“Then it’s your own fault that you lost.”

Navi yells angrily and stomps her foot on the ground, cracking the floor.

“Woah, woah, calm down,” Sanara says.

A block of earth rises up behind Navi and she sits down. “I know. I just feel like I’ve been losing everything.”

Sanara walks over and Navi makes another block for her to sit down on. “Is this about your dinner with the Fire Lord?”

Navi nods. “She wants to unite our two nations.”

The Water Tribe girl looks confused. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes, but not in the way that Izumi wants to do it.” Navi sighs. “She wants to unite the two nations through my marriage to her son.”

Sanara gags. “Gross.”

The corner of Navi’s mouth curls up for a second. “Yeah. Gross.”

“Well, what can you do about it?”

“Nothing. I already talked to dad and he said that he’s already decided to give me over.”

“That’s so unfair!”

“I know! It’s my life. I should choose who I get to marry.” Navi slouches and rests her chin on her fist. “Whatever. I just wish I was queen. Then I’d get to choose my own future.”

“You’d make a good queen.”

Navi’s eyes sparkle. “I would, wouldn’t I.”

“President Bao! Crime has gone up 50% since Avatar Korra’s death! What are you going to do about this?”

“President Bao! It’s been more than sixteen years since the previous Avatar’s death. Where is the next Avatar?”

“President Bao!”

“President Bao!”

Reporters swarm the podium where the President of Republic City is trying to speak. “I don’t know where the Avatar is.”

“Do you think Avatar Korra’s loss in the Spirit World stopped the Avatar cycle?”

“President Bao! Do you believe that Avatar Korra failed, and has brought about the end of the Avatar?”

“Quiet, everyone!” The President’s commanding voice echoes throughout the room and the reporters stop their chattering. “I don’t think Korra failed. She was an amazing Avatar, and we must respect her memory. I have the Chief of Police cracking down on the crime that has unfortunately taken over the streets of Republic City. And, in response to that other question…” he sighs. “I don’t know where the next Avatar is. Earth King Wu is trying his best to find the Avatar among the Earth Kingdom citizens, but so far, his search has been unsuccessful. That is all I will say.”


End file.
